


It's All About The Boy

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meantion of Panties, Mostly Dialogue I guess, Post Mpreg, Silly, Tiny Tiny Meantion of Past Miscarriage, Will Knows, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hanni overhears his parents talking and thinks his papa wanted a girl instead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HixyStix for the corrections :)
> 
> Prompt fill for NS100. It was an awesome prompt and lots of fun to write, so hope I got it right.

Will Graham didn’t realize he was deep in thought until he felt a robe being draped over his shoulders and adjusted around him. 

“As much as I appreciate the sight of you in your undergarments and nothing else, it is not something I approve of with the month we’ve been having,” his fiancé, Hannibal Lecter, said as his eyes ran over the younger man’s face, quietly assessing the situation. “Do you know how long you’ve been standing here for?” 

“I’m not losing time,” Will mumbled, reaching for the cup of tea he had been drinking and frowning when he finds that it'd gone cold. 

“Of course not,” Hannibal said, softly without coming off as patronizing, and started to fix Will a new cup of tea. “Might I inquire where your beautiful mind traveled?” 

Will shrugged, absentmindedly drawing patterns on the countertop with his finger, much to the doctor’s irritation. 

“Will? Are you all right?” Hannibal asked, coming closer and brushing the hair out of Will’s face. 

“I’m fine,” Will said, without meeting his eyes. 

“It is possible to be fine and have something on your mind,” he said gently cupping the rough cheek, thumb moving over the full lips. 

“It’s … I think we were going to have a girl and …,” Will’s voice faltered and he gave Hannibal a watery smile. “I wanted to that for you. To give you a daughter.” 

“You do so much for me.” Hannibal shook his head, slightly frustrated with Will for continuing to blame himself, and with himself for not knowing the right combination of words to fix this. 

“You would have been so good with her,” Will smiled through the tears, teeth biting into his lower lip. “You always wanted a daughter. Blonde curls and blue eyes and little pink outfits.” 

“Contrary to what some people must think of me, I have no special fondness for the color pink.” Hannibal smiled and shook his head. “What makes you so sure that I wanted a daughter?” 

“The way you look at the drawings of your sister, the way you would pause in the girl’s section,” Will shrugged, smiling. “The way you refused to cut out son’s hair 'til he was two.” 

“Hair length should have no bearing on sex. Girl’s clothing has a larger variety of outfits,” Hannibal explained lightly before sighing, “And having a daughter will not bring my sister back.” 

“It would have helped,” Will said with an air of certainty. 

“You honored me with my own namesake. Another might have wanted to protect a child from the monster his father was but you gave him my name, tying our paths together for life,” He told Will and watched a smile begin to bloom. 

“I knew as long as he had your name you would never take unnecessary risks,” Will shrugged, and gave a bashful smile. “and I love the sound of it.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “It is our son and our life here that makes it possible …” he paused, losing his smile. “It’s almost enough to not wish the past to be undone. I am who I am because of what I have endured and due to those circumstances our path have crossed. For all of that I have a son who is my greatest joy and I have you.” 

“Me?” Will asked, with a snort. 

“You, with your lovely mind, beautiful eyes, ridiculous wit, inappropriate displays of affection and endless amounts of dog hair and patience in equal parts.” 

Will laughed, head rolling back. “You are such a romantic,” he told the older man, hands clutching the doctor’s night shirt. 

“You flatter easily,” Hannibal grinned and kissed him. 

Will sighed contently when he pulled away and hated himself for being unable to drop the subject. “I’m not blind. I know you love our son and most men always want little boys but I know you wanted a little girl. You wanted to have a daughter.” 

Hannibal shrugged. “I certainly would not have been disappointed,” is the closest he is willing to come to admitting it. “I am not a man that would hold to gender bias and yet I thought I would have more in common with a daughter.” 

“Cooking and your … unique … fashion sense?” Will can’t help grinning. 

“I assure you the list is much longer than that,” Hannibal grumbled, pretending to be offended before returning to the truth. “I did not think I would be the best role model for a growing boy.” 

Will couldn’t help laughing until he saw the serious face of his partner. “You aren’t joking? Hannibal, you are the epitome of masculinity with the added bonus of manicured nails and high end hair products.” 

“Epitome is stretching the truth,” Hannibal smiled, pleased to know what the other thought of him. 

“Only when it comes to those silk panties I had you wear -” Will was silenced by a growl and a harsh kiss that left him breathless and bruised. “Well, if that’s inspired by the memory, I’ll be happy to remind you where we keep them.” 

“I remember quite well and I also remember you enjoy it much more when it comes as a surprise.” 

“Hannibal,” Will moaned into the other’s neck and gasped when he was lifted and placed on to the counter. 

Another cup of tea quickly grew cold as the robe fell from his shoulders. 

*** 

Hanni woke up when he heard someone pass by his bedroom. He rolled over a few times and then called Winston over. The dog gave a tired groan and refused to move from his spot at the foot of the bed. 

“Not nice, Winston,” Hanni sat up and shook his little finger at the naughty dog. 

The dog didn’t budge and Hanni crawled over to where he lay, placing his head on Winston’s back. He yawned and snuggled up but a moment later he realized the need to use the restroom. Climbing out of bed, he went to use his private bathroom. He pushed the stool from the toilet to the sink when he was done and washed his hands like was taught. 

“I’m thirsty,” Hanni told Winston when he returned to bed. “Are you thirsty too?” 

Winston opened his eyes, yawned and went back to sleep. Hanni sighed and made his way to his fathers’ room. He knocked and got no reply. He peeked inside and saw that the lights were on but the room was empty, so Hanni made his way to the kitchen. One or both could often be found there. 

He had been right. He heard their voices from the dinning room. 

“…most men always want little boys but I know you wanted a little girl. You wanted to have a daughter,” his daddy said and Hanni froze on the spot. 

He pouted. He wasn’t a girl. He was a boy. His papa couldn’t have possibly wanted a girl because… well because he wasn’t. 

“I would certainly not have been disappointed,” Papa said and it wasn't a no. Hanni knew that wasn't a no.   
He quickly ran back to his room, curling up next to Winston and crying into the soft fur. 

“Winston, Papa doesn’t want us,” Hanni told the dog, because he didn’t want to be alone. “Papa wanted the baby and he wanted a girl and I’m not.” 

Winston turned over and gave Hanni his belly to rub but the boy had no interest. He climbed out of bed and got his school bag. He took out the half finished artwork and packed his favorite action figure, little Winston, clean socks and underwear because for some reason that was important and after a moment of hesitation, a picture of his fathers and him that was by his bed. 

“Winston, we’re running away,” Hanni told Winston and the dog jumped out of bed, stretched by leaning on his front paws and raising his back into the air. “Come on.” 

They paused on the stairs and Hanni frowned. “We can’t go out without permission. We’ll get in trouble.” 

Winston wagged his tail and waited patiently by his side. 

He shifted his backpack nervously and turned around, looking back down the hallway. 

“I know!” he said excitedly and ran to the attic, Winston following on his heels. 

“We’ll live here,” Hanni said, turning on the lights because it was scary in the dark and closed the door behind him. 

“I guess it’s time for bed.” Hanni decided and found some of his daddy’s old shirts. He shook them to get the dust out and gave one to Winston to lay down on. The other he took for himself. Using Winston as a pillow the boy laid down and went to sleep. 

*** 

Will groaned as he got off the floor and offered the older man his hand. 

“I think we’re too old for this,” Will said and laughed at the dark look the other sent him. 

“If you can’t keep up, I might have to find a younger lover,” Hannibal threatened. 

“I would have imagined you were above such empty threats,” Will sighed, a sleepy smile aimed at his lover. 

“You are much too confident these days.” Hannibal chuckled, emptied the now cold cup of tea, and started to rinse the cup. 

“Leave that.” Will pulled on his sleeve and Hannibal surprised him by doing just that. 

*** 

Hanni’s door was closed and that made Will pause. He fell a step behind Hannibal as he opened it, making the older man pause and join him. 

The room was dark but enough light came through the window to show that the bed was empty. 

“Hanni!” Will called out and Hannibal quickly rushed to check the window to make sure there were no intruders. 

“It hasn’t been opened,” Hannibal said and ran down the stairs to check the security system. Everything was functioning the way it should be and he even tested it out by opening the door to make it go off. He entered the PIN to turn off the alarm and met Will on the stairs. 

“He must be somewhere in the house,” Hannibal told him. 

“Winston isn’t around,” Will said. “They must be together. I swear if this is some sort of game …” 

“Let us find him first,” Hannibal said, a calming hand on his shoulder. 

They return to the room and Hannibal quickly pointed out the boy’s bag isn’t where he left it that evening after Will had failed to bring it upstairs. Will checked under the bed and in the closet and called his son’s name over and over. 

Both man panicked a little more each time a room turned out to be empty. Worse case scenarios passed through the ex-cop's mind while the doctor didn’t let such things invade his thoughts. Their house is large, with lots of beds, lots of closets, and lots of large cabinets for a small boy to hide. 

Hannibal noticed the light under the door that led to the attic and yanked the door open, taking the stairs three at a time. He let out a breath when he found the boy, curled up around the dog, in one of Will’s old shirts. 

He called out his partner’s name and dropped to his knees by the boy, checking to see if he’s all right. 

Hanni yawned, waking when his papa’s hand run over him. 

“What are you doing here?” Hannibal asked, sitting the boy up. 

Hanni rubbed his eyes and looked around, trying to remember where ‘here’ was. The sound of loud foot steps made the boy pause. Daddy was by his side a moment later, wrapping him up in a hug, holding him tightly. 

“Are you all right?” Will asked, pulling back from the boy. 

“He appears to be unharmed,” Hannibal supplied. 

“Hanni, what were you thinking?” Will’s voice was more panicked than harsh as he glared at the boy. “Do you know how badly you scared us? You are in so much trouble! Did you think it would be funny to play a game in middle-” 

“-I wasn’t playing,” Hanni cut in, remembering why he was in the attic. “I ran away.” 

“Ran away?” Hannibal wasn’t surprised often but he was now. “Why would you want to run away?” 

Hanni pouted and buried his face in Daddy’s robe. 

“First you hide from us and now you’re ignoring your papa?” Daddy doesn’t sound pleased at all. 

“Hanni, you know you can always tell us when something is wrong.” Hannibal very seldom found himself in the position to play good cop. 

“No,” Hanni, turned his head to glare at the older man and then buried his face back in the robe that smelled like his papa. 

“That’s enough,” Will said sternly, pulling the boy back and forcing the small face up. “You’re in a lot of trouble and I think we had just about enough of the attitude. It’s late and long past all our bed times. Tell us what’s wrong and we’ll see if we can fix it. That’s all your papa and I are trying to do.” 

“No,” Hanni shook his head, this time without the defiance and the anger. “Papa doesn’t want me.” 

“Why would you say such a horrible thing?” Hannibal asked, reaching for the boy only to have him flinch way. 

“I heard you and Daddy talk,” Hanni said, trying to disappear in his daddy’s hold because his papa looked so sad. 

“What did you hear exactly?” Will asked, blushing and sending Hannibal a horrified look. 

“You said that Papa always wanted a daughter and I’m a boy,” Hanni said, suddenly on the verge of tears. 

“And what else did you hear?” Hannibal asked, running the conversation he had with Will over in his mind. 

“You said that you would want a girl.” His lower lip trembled and tears finally spilled over. 

“That…” Hannibal reached over to wipe the tears away with his thumb. “Is not what was said. I said I would not have been disappointed.” 

“That does not mean no,” Hanni said, with more reasoning than they thought possible for such a young boy. 

“You are right, that does not mean no,” Hannibal admitted. “But it’s a far cry from yes. Remember when you wanted a mommy?” 

“Yea,” Hanni sniffled, relaxing in Daddy’s arms because it was late and he was getting sleepy again. 

“Now, just because you wanted a mommy does that mean you didn’t want Daddy to be your Daddy anymore?” 

“Did you want Papa to stop being your Papa?” Will asked, quickly catching on. 

Hanni shook his head. He wasn’t going to give up either of his fathers. 

“No?” Hannibal asked, trying to prompt a verbal answer. 

“No,” Hanni shook his head again. 

“Just because I would not have minded having a daughter does not mean I would ever give you up.” Hannibal reached out and this time the boy agreed to be moved to his papa’s lap. “You’re my son. I love you, do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Hanni nodded, feeling lighter without knowing why. “Am I in trouble?” 

“So much trouble,” Will said even as he laughed. Throughout the years, the boy’s main questions centered over what was for dessert and if he was in trouble. Will, usually, wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“But I didn’t go outside!” The boy frowned. “I don’t want to be in trouble.” 

“Should have thought of that before you decided to give us a scare,” Will told him as he got off the floor. “Next time you have a problem, come talk to us and you can avoid getting in trouble.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hanni yawned and leaned against Hannibal’s shoulder as he was carried to his room. “I won’t run away no more.” 

“Anymore,” Hannibal corrected as he laid him down in his bed and sat next to him. “Make sure that you don’t. Your father and I would be lost without you. Who would help me cook and pick out my ties?” 

“Who would hand me tools or hold the flashlight?” Will knelt by the bed, brushing hair out of the boy’s face. “Who would bring me lemonade when it gets hot outside?” 

“Who would help me fold all the large towels if you were gone or open all the tightly closed jars?” 

“I would have no one to play trains with and I would look pretty silly wearing a cape on my own,” Will said, causing the boy to giggle and cover his mouth both of his hands. 

“I would have no reason to read stories about that silly gigantic dog that I secretly love,” Hannibal told him, making the boy’s eyes grow large and mouth hand open. 

“You do?” Hanni gasped. “You like Clifford?” 

“Certainly.” Hannibal nodded seriously. 

“I won’t run away,” Hanni promised, wrapping his arms around first his daddy and then his papa as the men leaned over him to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Am I still in trouble?” Hanni yelled after them as the lights were turned off.

“Yes! Go to sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Will yelled back and chuckled when he heard a small groan but didn’t turn back. 

“What are we going to do?” Will asked collapsing onto their bed. 

“Go to sleep and be grateful about how much our son’s timing has improved,” Hannibal said, climbing in next to him, laying his head against Will’s shoulder and promptly falling asleep. 

Will sighed and relaxed, bringing his hand up to brush it down his lover’s back. He hoped as the years went by, all his son’s fears could be solved with reassurance of their love and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I pushed a few things too far (Hanni's understanding, Hannibal worrying about being a role model) but ... lol, I thought I would have an excuse but I don't. Cute fluff ahead!


End file.
